Secrets
by Black Jack's Lady
Summary: inside with everything else
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets of Death

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: Ginny and Draco love each other but things get in the way-not only family. Ginny has lots of powers and some of them are quite deadly. She needs some one by her side even though she doesn't know it. Draco wants to help but doesn't know how.

Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would put my favorite ship(Ginny and Draco) together in the actually series?

Spoilers: I dunno, could be any

Rating: R

Warnings: Nothing juicing yet but will come. Rated for obvious reason. May have some twists.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe minor couples.

Chapter 1-

Draco couldn't get this past summers' memories out of his head. School was starting and Ginny haunted his thoughts. Her lips had been soft and sweet. Against his fathers wishes-even though he didn't know what happened-he was falling in love with her. He hoped that she had felt something-other than disgust-when they kissed. He knew she did it to get this boy off her case and took him to kiss saying he was her boyfriend. He decided he'd play along with her in his debt later but fate went against his plans. He led her to a secluded part of a forest to make out in case the guy was following. He was Head Boy and-since she'd been moved up a year for better scores on her exams than even Hermione Granger-she had been made Head Girl. Their rooms were connected by a door from their bathrooms. He looked over at the Griffindor table and she seemed happy and talked with her friends laughing. He knew she felt his gaze but she seemed to ignore it. 

Finally everyone finished their food and was excused to go. She was getting up to go to the Griffindor Common Room, he was sure. He decided to go to his Head Boy room. He stopped when her saw her head away from the Griffindors after saying good-bye. He went to follow her. She went to go see Dumbledore. He was going to have to ask her later. He headed to his room and got settled in. He wrote two letters-one for his mother telling her about things and the other to his father saying how he was Head Boy and stuff. He tied them to his falcons legs and let her go. He had just stripped off his shirt when Ginny walked in. He started blushing and quickly tried to cover it with anger but he was too late. She smirked at his slowness. 

"Didn't get enough of me this summer?" He asked for a comeback. She smirked as her eyes pierced his. "What?"

"Draco, Draco, When will you learn I'm very good at reading hidden messages. Why are you blaming that claim on me? All I wanted to know is if you had the schedule for watches."

"Yeah. What do you mean 'hidden messages'?"

"You didn't get enough of _me_ this summer."

Draco was stuck. _How did she figure that out? _He thought. Before he knew it she was in front of him, arms around his neck, bending his head towards hers. She kissed him and he couldn't help but kiss back. She pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"I win."

She pulled away and he stared at her dumbfounded. She winked at him and walked back into her room. He grew upset. She was playing with his feeling and she didn't even feel anything. He went to rub his ring that always gave him comfort. It was gone. She took it. He marched in her room and she was already in her pajamas.

"Where's my ring?"

"You're a bit slow, but its right here." She held out her hand and it was placed upon her ring finger.

"No one toys with my feelings and steals my stuff without paying!"

She cocked her head. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Before Draco knew it he had pinned her on her bed and they were fighting over the ring. Suddenly she flipped him over and straddled on top of him. She had his arms pinned and her face was inches from his. Desire swelled inside him. He'd completely forgotten about his shirt and his ring.

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but shoot."

"Did you feel anything this summer when we made out? Other that disgust, I mean?"

Ginny released his arms.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Anger, sorrow, joy….Love." She looked away.

"Why?"

"My family wouldn't like the fact of 'us'. Last time I dated a boy he hurt me. I was having fun because I don't think anyone had ever seen you like that. The last one…I don't have an answer for."

"Why don't you show your feelings or-or at least given me a hint?"

"I couldn't. I'm not able to tell my own feelings very often."

"Why?"

"When you saw me go into Dumbledore's office, it was because of a secret that I have only told him. I have increased a lot in power and also gained new ones. And the feelings are hard for me because I'm an Empath."

"Oh."

Ginny got up. "You better go."  
Draco got up and rubbed her back and kissed her before leaving.

A/N: Hey 'all! How'd you like it? Juicy things coming up in later chapters. Some of the things I need help with are the title, a beta, and suggestions. Thanks very much.


	2. Powers on Haywire

Title: Secrets of Death

Author: Black Jack's Lady

Summary: Ginny and Draco love each other but things get in the way-not only family. Ginny has lots of powers and some of them are quite deadly. She needs some one by her side even though she doesn't know it. Draco wants to help but doesn't know how.

Disclaimers: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I would put my favorite ship(Ginny and Draco) together in the actually series?

Spoilers: I dunno, could be any

Rating: R

Warnings: Nothing juicing yet but will come. Rated for obvious reason. May have some twists.

Pairings: Draco and Ginny. Maybe minor couples.

Chapter 2-

Draco went through the next day trying to figure out what he could do to convince her that it would be all right. He wanted to hold her and just whisper sweet nothings to get her to understand. It wouldn't work because she was too complicated. He looked forward to Potions because he had that class with her. It would take place after lunch. Things didn't go the way he expected though. He saw her at lunch but she didn't turn up through any of her classes. He walked up to Professor Snape.

"Do you know where Weasley is? She should be helping me with duties." He said disguising his concern.

"She's meeting with Professor Dumbledore. The password is Shrilly Shrieks."

"Thank you." Draco stalked off. With Dumbledore _again_!

"Shrilly Shrieks." He said when he got to the statue.

Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Dumbledore say.

He walked in. What he saw shocked him. Ginny's eyes were closed tightly and she was making knives move through the room. She seemed to be in much pain. 

"What in the-?" Draco started and then left off.

"Miss Weasley is trying to control her magic. She can't get the knives to stop moving." Dumbledore explained.

Something seemed to have triggered Ginny's control. All the knives crashed to the floor and made the shape of a "V".

"Very good, Miss Weasley. Now I believe you have some Head Girl duties to do with the Head Boy."

"Yes." She stood up and walked out the door. Draco followed.

"What was that?! You couldn't even make the knives stay put."

"I was going to kill him. A part of me was ready to latch out at him and take his life. I was battling against myself so it hurt a lot."

"How'd you get them to fall then?"

"Because of what Dumbledore said. I didn't like having to have been thought of not in control. So I just summoned everything I had and put it into that."

When they were done and prefects took their shift they went to their rooms. Draco came in and found her crying silently. He took her and held her in his arms. She gave in willingly and fell asleep. He gently covered her up and went to his room to sleep.

A/N: Still want me to continue?


End file.
